


When The Night Falls On You

by LynFraser09



Series: For Evermore [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: Shortly after the curse has been broken, Adam and Belle are both tormented by nightmares and they find comfort in each other.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has now been added to a series entitled 'For Evermore' which is a collection of separate, but connected, stories proceeding in chronological order through Adam and Belle's life. Each story can be read on on its own but it is recommended to read them all.

Belle wandered aimlessly through the dark, quiet corridors.

 

It was a place she had so recently come to accept as _home_ yet somehow she still felt a little out of place in all its majestic splendor.

 

It had also changed recently after the curse was lifted just two days earlier.

 

There was more light, the colors had lifted and the very atmosphere seemed to shift.

 

Perhaps it was because Adam had purposely kept the castle dark besides the eternal dark cloud that hung over the grounds and it had not been cleaned properly for years upon years.

 

The staff had quickly worked to open windows and clean the dust and while they had made some progress, there still was a lot of work to be done.

 

She found herself unable to sleep, which had become commonplace since she first came to the castle. There were a few nights, especially after she and Adam had moved towards friendship and she began to feel more comfortable in the castle that she was able to have a full night’s rest. However after the spell was broken, despite the general happiness that filled the walls of the castle, it was still a change that she needed to adjust to yet again.

 

The first night had been the worst because despite all her exhaustion from the excitement of the day before she simply could not fall asleep.

 

The next night was much the same. She spent a couple of hours  tossing and turning until she finally grew restless and decided to get up and go for a walk.

 

It was late and she knew no one else would be up. The halls were dark and she only had a small candelabra in her hand to light the way.

 

She spent most of her time there wandering the halls and liked to think she knew her way around pretty well.

 

She certainly knew her way from her bedchambers to the library and to the dining hall but she usually did so in the light. Even the darkest days of the castle were brighter than the halls at night. The still quiet, the dark shadows, and despite knowing the castle was no longer enchanted or cursed she felt a little chill down her spine and carefully avoided the darkest corners and stuck to the halls she knew.

 

She wasn’t sure where she was going to go, she didn’t want to wake anybody, especially not Adam. She could tell that however relieved he was to be human again the change took its toll on him and he was more exhausted than she was. He deserved, finally, some peaceful rest and she dare not take that from him simply because she could not sleep.

 

Soon enough she found herself on the familiar path to the library, and somehow knew that was always where she would have ended up. There was enough reading material in that library to last her for thousands of sleepless nights - though she hoped that there would not be so many.

 

She nearly dropped her candelabra with a small gasp as suddenly  a loud, anguished scream echoed through the castle.

 

Her heart dropped into her stomach at the raw, mournful and almost animalistic sound.

 

It was such an odd, chilling sound she couldn't quite process it at first.

 

Then she realized in horror which direction the sound had originated from.

 

“Adam.” She whispered and immediately took off in the direction of the West Wing.

 

She bolted through the servants quarters, trying to keep her quick steps as light as possible to not wake anyone but her sole focus was getting to Adam as soon as she could.

 

One of the doors towards the end of the hall suddenly opened and Mrs. Potts stepped out, looking a little surprised to see her.

 

Belle came to a stop as Mrs. Potts stepped further out of her room. Belle’s eyes were wide with panic as she she glanced frantically between Mrs. Potts and over her shoulder towards the direction of the west wing.

 

“Where are you off to at this time of night, dearie?” Mrs Potts asked carefully.

 

“Adam...I heard him scream. I..I must go to him. I need to see if he’s alright.”

 

Mrs. Potts eyes widened slightly as she also stole a glance over her shoulder. Her face tightened as she turned back to Belle. “I...don't know if that is the best idea. I think it would be best to leave him be.”

 

Belle gaped at her incredulously. The horrific sound replayed itself in her mind over and over again and she shook her head fiercely. “He's in pain! I most certainly will not leave him be!”

 

Mrs. Potts sighed quietly and looked wary but said nothing else to stop her.

 

Belle frowned and gave her an odd look, wondering why Mrs. Potts would want to keep her from him but quickly ushered past her and continued toward the west wing.

 

She was halfway up the stairs when she was stopped again by the sound of loud crashing above her. The unmistakable sound of large furniture being turned over in rage or despair.

 

Her eyes widened, her heart leaping into her throat. Another anguished cry filled the halls and with that she started off again, even more determined to get to him.

 

She only paused once she reached the doors, her hands frozen on the handles. There was nothing but silence on the other end but she still feared what she'd find.

 

She took a deep breath and then pushed open the doors.

 

The room was dark, much like the first time she had set foot through the doors and a chill ran up her spine at the eerily familiar sight of the overturned furniture.

 

Originally, she knew how a beast could have done such damage but she didn't see how a _man_ could.

 

Her breath caught in her chest and her eyes lifted up, searching the room for Adam, a sinking feeling in her gut.

 

Her relief at spotting him, fully a man, on the other side of the room was only short lived as she took in his appearance.

 

His whole body trembled as he hunched over the pedestal where the enchanted rose had previously been, gripping onto the surface tightly, his shoulders heaving with his heavy breaths.

 

His face was shielded by his long, loose hair falling over his shoulders.

 

She stepped slowly, hesitantly in towards him, a deep frown on her lips.

 

“Adam?” She called out softly to him and instantly he froze.

 

His breath caught with a sharp, audible gasp and his shoulders tensed. His fingernails scratched against the surface as he hunched himself further against the pedestal.

 

“Stay back.” His voice was an alarming low growl, reminiscent of the Beast he was only two days ago.

 

She paused only for a moment before she started to walk toward him again. She had never been afraid of him before and she certainly was not about to start then. Not when he was so clearly in distress.

 

She stopped just a few feet from him, watching him in concern. She didn't dare try to touch him, not knowing what had set him off or what his reaction would be if she had.

 

“Tell me what's happened, Adam.” She urged calmly, gently.

 

He flinched at the sound of her voice and turned away from her and she frowned at the unusual  reaction.

 

Ever since the curse was broken he spent as much time as he could by her side, using every opportunity to touch her in someway or another. To hold her hand, to brush shoulders as they walked side by side, to wrap his arm around her waist, to hold her in his lingering embrace, to press soft little kisses to her lips, cheeks and head.

 

He had not recoiled from her touch since she first arrived, when he was still a Beast and so unused to human touch.

 

It left an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

“Please,” His voice was strained, “I...I do not wish for you to see me this way.”

 

Her brow furrowed. “In which way?” She asked patiently and he only flinched again.

 

It was then she really noticed his posture. His back and shoulders were hunched over, his legs stood wide and bent at the knees, and his fingers gripped tight to the edges of the pedestal like claws.

 

“Oh Adam…” She breathed and moved in a little closer. “Look at your hands…”

 

He let out a small grunt and shook his head, his hands gripping tighter, his fingernails scratching against the surface.

 

“It's alright…” She urged and this time did not hesitate to reach out and gently touch his shoulder.

 

His body tensed under her touch and he let out a small shuddering gasp. Her hand flattened and gently gripped the tense muscles on his arm.  “Open your eyes. Look…”

 

Her hand slowly slid down his arm, squeezing gently at the joint his elbow and then continuing down until she reached his hand. Her fingers slowly, tenderly spread down each of his own, caressing over every knuckle until her hand covered his completely.

 

She kept her eyes steady on him, watching as his eyes slowly opened and he glanced down at their joined hands.

 

His hand flexed under hers and he let out a shuddering breath and almost instantly she felt the tension leave his body.

 

“Human…” He whispered in awe.

 

She slid in just a little closer to him. “Human.” She affirmed quietly.

 

His eyes darted between both his hands and then slowly trailed up his arm and then finally lifted his head to meet her eyes.

 

Her heart nearly broke at the look in his eyes. Unrestrained fear was the most prevalent emotion  in glistening blue eyes.

 

She gave him a small reassuring smile and a small encouraging nod.

 

At once his body relaxed as he let out a sigh of relief. He slowly straightened up, his hands sliding across the pedestal until they fell limply at his sides.

 

He blinked as he instinctively turned in towards her, his jaw tensing.

 

There was still a vague hint of panic in his eyes as they darted quickly back and forth, avoiding her gaze. “I...I thought…”

 

“I know.” She said quietly, bringing her hand to the side of his face, stilling him.

 

She tilted his head towards her and their eyes locked. She gently caressed her thumb across his cheek. “It's alright. The spell is broken now.”

 

He swallowed thickly and she frowned at the haunted look in his eyes. “It felt so real.” He muttered with a small shake of his head. “I was once more a beast but...it was worse…” He trailed off and she furrowed her brow but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. “Oh, Belle...it was truly awful I couldn't…I couldn't control it, the beast…” His jaw trembled, his eyes crinkling in pain. “My humanity was...nearly gone and the way you looked at me.” He closed his eyes tightly, turning his head down. “You were so afraid.” He whispered in despair.

 

Her heart sunk deep into her gut and she brought her other hand to his other cheek, gently lifting his head.

 

Bleary blue eyes opened to meet hers, glistening with tears, fear and shame.

 

“Listen to me now...it was only a dream. A horrible nightmare. You're awake, you're a man and I am not, nor have I ever been, afraid of you.”  A small, half smile tugged at her lips as she hoped to convince him of the truth. “I love you.” She told him earnestly.

 

There was a hint of a crinkling at his eyes and a glimmer of relief flickered over his features but he never reached a smile. His eyes remained darkened with torment of the memory of the nightmare.

 

She knew how he felt. Horrible visions of what might have been flashed before her everytime she closed her eyes. She never saw him as a _monster_ , as he no doubt saw himself, but her dreams were filled with not being able to save him; Of the curse never being broken. The thought of losing him forever twisted horribly inside her.

 

He was still tense under her touch with such a deep pain in his eyes she couldn’t help but try to comfort him in the only way she knew how at the moment.

 

Her hands dropped from his face to his shoulders and his brow twitched as she then trailed her hands down his chest and around to his back.

 

She slowly stepped in closer, keeping her eyes on his for as long as possible and then finally closed the distance between them by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into her.

 

He stumbled on his feet at the force of her embrace and his hand shot up to her arm to steady himself.

 

“It’s over.” She said quietly, her head rested against his shoulder. “It’s all over.”

 

He let out a small shuddering breath which she felt against the shell of her ear and his arms surrounded her. Slowly, hesitantly at first but then they tightened quickly around her waist as he slumped forward, burying his face into her shoulder. She lifted onto her toes, pulling them closer together as her eyes closed and her arms tightened even further around him.

 

It _almost_ felt odd. She so vividly remembered being in his arms when he was a beast - of course he never let her get _this_ close but they had gotten close enough during their dance. He had such a broad chest and the heat of his fur even through his clothing could have warmed the entire castle.

 

The man he was now seemed almost too thin in comparison. She could easily wrap her arms around him, and while he was warm, he wasn’t nearly as warm.

 

She loved him, that much was certain, no matter if he was a beast or a man but she was still trying to adjust to seeing a human male and not her beast.

 

His human form, however, did make this kind of embrace, made all of their intimate embraces, much easier.

 

He trembled in her arms, clung to her desperately which she doubted he would have ever done as a beast.

 

Belle wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way, wrapped in the comfort of each other’s embrace but she would have stayed there all night had he needed it. If she was honest, she needed it too. To feel his arms around her, to know he was near and that he was alive and well.

 

She listened intently to the sound of his heart just under her ear. It pounded and raced for a while but then began to slow to a steady rhythm and just as steady his trembling stopped, his body releasing some of its tension.

 

He then slowly began to release his tight grip on her, his arms very lightly encircling her waist as he lifted his head from her shoulder to then bury into her hair.

 

A little delightful shiver ran down her spine as he let out a breath that tickled across the skin of her neck.

 

Then his hands moved to rest gently on her hips and he pressed a tender kiss to side of her head before finally pulling away.

 

Her hands moved back to his chest, still keeping them close together and she looked up at him.

 

As their eyes met, his lips twitched in a small smile and he seemed a little more at ease but there was still a haunted look in his eyes. A look she knew would not be going away that particular night no matter how she comforted him.

 

“Thank you.” He said quietly, his voice warm and loving. But then just as quickly another emotion flashed across his features as he shifted a little on his feet, his hands twitching against her sides.

 

“Adam,” her voice lovingly wrapped around his name, bringing his eyes back to her and his brow lifted as she smiled at him, brushing her thumb in small circles against his chest, “There is nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

His eyes widened for a moment and then he looked almost sheepish.

 

“We have both been through so much recently...it's normal, I think, to have these sorts of dreams.”

 

His jaw tensed again and he nodded stiffly. “Yes, of course.” Then his hands tightened a little on her hips. “The nightmares I am very accustomed to.” His voice deepened and his face darkened and she frowned. Then not a moment later his features softened again as he gave her a hint of a smile. “I am just not accustomed to having someone here to help me through them. I never dared let anyone be so close to me...to see me so….vulnerable.”

 

Belle’s frown deepened, her heart aching for him. He truly had been such a lonely soul.

 

Her hand slid up to very gently play with the loose hair that fell across his shoulders. “I will always be here for you....you won’t ever have to go through anything alone again.”

 

His lips twitched up at the corners and his eyes closed as he leaned in to press his forehead to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed with a soft sigh at the gentle, tender touch.

 

They stood that way for another few long seconds, content to just simply be near one another.

 

Then finally Adam lifted his head with a soft, quiet sigh. Belle’s eyes fluttered open and she looked up to him. His eyes were tired, from lack of sleep, or weariness from the nightmare itself but he gave her a small, lazy smile.

 

She returned a small smile of her own.

 

Then suddenly, as his eyes drifted behind her, his whole body seized up, his face going blank for a moment before fading to horror.

 

Her eyes widened in alarm and she moved her hand to rest against the base of his neck, feeling the thick tense muscles in his shoulders. “What is it?”

 

He remained frozen still, his eyes wide, his jaw clenched tight. Then he slowly released her and took a few cautious steps backwards, slowly shaking his head.

 

“Adam?” Her heart clenched at his sudden change and she hesitantly followed his movements, frowning deeply in concern.

 

Wordlessly he brushed past her, walking back towards the center of the room and she slowly turned with him, watching his every move.

 

He paused in the middle of the room, his hands curling into fists that pressed tightly to his sides, his back growing rigid.

 

“I did this.”

 

His voice was so low that she hardly heard him. Her brow furrowed and she slowly approached him, eyeing him in concern. “What?”

 

His face screwed up in disgust and horror and she blinked before turning away from him to see what he was focused on.

 

Her heart dropped as she once again took in the sight of the room. The bed covers and pillows were tossed haphazardly on the floor around the bed, looking more like the nest she had seen the first time in the west wing. Chairs, tables and candelabras were tipped over and the shards of a broken vase glittered in the moonlight streaming in through the balcony.

 

“Adam…” Her voice was barely above a whisper and she took another few steps towards him.

 

He remained dangerously still. So much so that she almost could have been convinced he had turned to stone were it not for his low, ragged breathing.

 

“I…” He started slowly, his voice rough. “...did this.” He repeated, stressing each word. “Not a _beast.”_ He hissed the word and she winced a little at his harsh tone. “ _Me.”_

 

She frowned and started to reach out for him when he suddenly let out a low growl and took a few large, pacing steps.

 

She froze as she watched him; not afraid but hesitant.

 

He growled again, running his hands through his hair and then throwing his arms to his sides in frustration.

 

“Do you understand what this means?” He hissed finally whirling around to face her, his eyes wild and she knew by his tone he was being rhetorical.

 

His chest rose and fell with short, sharp breaths, his face twisted up in a mixture of rage and loathing - not directed at her, but for himself.

 

Then slowly his features softened, his lips turning from a snarl to a frown, his eyes fading from rage to despair.

 

He turned shamefully away from her, slinking over towards the bed. He slowly sank onto the edge of the bed and stared distantly across the room, his features tensed in a deep scowl.

 

“I may once again be a man but part of me will always be that beast.”

 

With a frown she crossed over to him and sat down beside him.

 

They sat in silence for a few long moments and she could practically feel the tension rolling off of him.

 

Finally, in an attempt to ease it, she reached over and slipped her hand into his and gave it a firm, comforting squeeze.

 

He acknowledged her presence by glancing down at their hands and his fingers twitched against hers.

 

Her heart ached over the deep pain and self loathing in his voice and she wracked her brain trying to find the right words to say to him.

 

“You lived that way for such a long time.” She said quietly. “The spell is only just so recently broken. It will take some time…”

 

He cut her off with a low grunt and shook his head, lifting his head to focus back out across the room, carefully avoiding her gaze. “It is so much more than that, Belle. I can feel it inside of me.” He closed his eyes tightly and she gripped his hand tighter in response. “All that rage just waiting to burst out of me.” He sighed heavily and slowly reopened his eyes. “I believe the state of the room speaks for itself.”

 

Her eyes threatened to take another glance around the room but she kept them firmly on him and inched closer to him. The movement caught his eyes and his head twitched towards her and he briefly met her eyes before quickly looking away.

 

“You were having a nightmare, you weren’t in full control of your actions.”

 

The corner of his mouth twitched up in a small, bitter smile. “This time.” He countered. “I clearly have the potential to do great harm. What should happen if I lose my temper while awake?”

 

She frowned deeply and shook her head. “Your temper is fierce but so is your heart. I know you can control yourself, I have seen it. When you saved me from the wolves…”

 

He scoffed. “Belle I was much of an animal as any of them.”

 

“No.” She protested almost harshly and he finally lifted his head towards her, his brow raising. “You came out there to save my life. Those wolves were only interested one thing - they were bloodthirsty animals, you were acting on your heart. You risked your life for me. You certainly had the capabilities to attack and fight back against the wolves...but you only hurt them because they were hurting me.” Her face softened and she released his hand to bring her hand to his cheek. He shuddered a little against her touch. “You were never the monster that you think you are. That beast you saw in your dream was only just that - a dream. A twisted nightmare your mind made up. You were, you _are_ , so incredibly gentle and kind. You proved to me very quickly how much of a monster you were not. All that time we spent together in the gardens, in the library, and our dance…”

 

She was grateful for the darkness of the room because she could feel the warmth rising to her cheeks at the memory and Adam’s face softened, the corners of his mouth twitching up. She gripped tight onto his hands and moved in closer, looking meaningfully into his eyes.

 

“I felt safe in your arms.” His eyes widened in astonishment and she smiled and nodded to affirm her words. “Safe and comfortable and... _loved._ I knew without a doubt that you’d never hurt me.”

 

“The thought is inconceivable.” He said, his voice rough.

 

“And then with Gaston...he attacked you, he hurt you and when you had the chance to kill him...you didn’t. You let him go.” 

 

His face darkened, his mouth pulling into a frown. “I could not bring myself to kill him...I did not want to be a cold-blooded killer.”

 

“You are anything but cold-blooded and that is precisely what I’m trying to tell you. There was always a man in the beast. Just as I suppose...in some ways...there will always be a part of the beast in the man.”

 

He let out a deep sigh of resignation and glanced down at his lap, his brow furrowing. She squeezed his hands and ducked her head trying to catch his eye. He lifted his gaze back to her and she gave him a small smile. “It’s simply who you are, Adam and it is nothing to be ashamed of but you will need to learn to accept that part of you and the sooner you do the easier it will be for you. And please know that I loved you then and I love you now and everything that you are.”

 

His face was mostly hidden by the shadow of the room but his bright eyes pierced through the darkness. They were curious, slightly narrowed and glazed over with fatigue but he firmly held her gaze. Then slowly they started to soften and flood with familiar emotion - awe and love - those expressive blue eyes that she adored and fell in love with.

 

Then he started to lean in towards her and her heart leapt as he gently rested his forehead against hers.

 

“You are truly the most remarkable woman I have ever met.” She smiled at the warm timbre of his voice. “I cannot express how grateful I am you have chosen to love me.”

 

“It was an easy choice to make.” She answered quietly. “Once you chose to open your heart.”

 

His hand released from her hold and he brought it up to her cheek as he pulled away to meet her eyes. “Your heart made it easy for me to do so.” A small smile twitched at his lips and her heart fluttered at the sight. “How quickly you worked your way into my heart.”

 

“And you into mine.” She smiled and then her breath caught, her eyes fluttered closed as he started to lean in again. She tilted her head chin up, awaiting his kiss. Instead of her mouth, he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and she swallowed the faint hint of disappointment creeping up on her. Kissing Adam had become one of her new favorite things and there had not nearly been enough of it within the last couple of days but after a moment of consideration she realized it was not the right moment for it. She would have forever to kiss him after all.

 

She opened her eyes and smiled at him and was delighted to find a similar smile on his face.

 

His thumb lightly brushed across her cheek and her stomach flipped as he ardently whispered, “I love you.”

 

Her smile widened and she laid a soft kiss to his palm, her eyes never leaving his. She knew she had just told him but she would tell him a thousand times if that is what he needed. “I love you.”

 

“I…” He started and then paused for a long moment. “Thank you.” He finally said. “For coming to me....your presence is the greatest of comforts….but…” He paused and glanced away from her with a small frown. “I fear I have disturbed you enough for one evening. Perhaps now I should let you return to your room.”

 

She frowned. She did not wish to leave his side and return to her lonely room where she would no doubt still struggle to fall asleep and she could see from the look in his eyes that he also did not want to be left alone but being the gentleman and prince he was he wouldn’t dare ask her to stay.

 

“I can stay if you would like.” She offered quietly and his head snapped back to her and his eyes widened slowly.

 

“Stay?” Her lips twitched at the way his voice deepened. “Stay here? W-with me?”

 

Her smile widened and she nodded and felt her cheeks flush. “Just for tonight.”

 

Her heart pounded as he stared at her in silence.

 

“Belle, I don’t…” He trailed off and cleared his throat. “That is most improper.”

 

A small giggle escaped her throat and she lifted her brow. “I don’t care how proper it is. I do not wish to be alone tonight and I don’t believe you do either.”

 

“I…” his voice broke in his throat and he was quiet for another moment and she wished she could make out his expression through the darkness. “No.” He finally agreed softly. “I do not.”

 

“That decides it then. I will stay.”

 

“Belle you don't have to…”

 

She thrust out her hand and silenced him by placing a gentle finger to his lips. “Hush.” She told him with a smile. “I am staying because I want to and I think we both need it.”

 

She felt more than saw his small smile and then felt his lips pucker against her finger in a soft kiss.

 

She dropped her hand and sought out his. A flood of warmth shot up her neck as her hand trailed across his thigh in her search. In the silence of the room she heard his breath catch and he quickly moved his hand to still and capture hers.

 

His head was tilted down, focuses on their hands resting on his lap. Then he slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes and raised his brow and she blushed under the intensity of his stare.

 

She kept her eyes on him for a few long moments unable to look away.

 

Then she finally cleared her throat, squeezed his hand and shook her head as she rose to her feet.

 

Her hand slid out of his and she squinted through the darkness to try and make out her surroundings.

 

Staying as close to the bed as possible she made her way around him and he watched her curiously as she took a few steps towards the side of the bed.

 

She bent down to gather the mess of bedcovers on the floor and he instantly shot to his feet once he realized what she was doing.

 

He stretched across the bed to help her and they both paused a moment as their hands brushed.

 

They lingered  there for a few seconds and then Belle continued to pick the covers and pillows off the floor.

 

She heard Adam shuffle across the floor to move to the opposite side of the bed and start to help spread the covers neatly over the bed.

 

After a few moments of silence as they worked to fix the bed, his low voice broke through the silence. “Belle…”

 

She paused for a moment to cast a look over the bed.  “Don't you dare…”

 

She couldn't read his expression through the darkness but she could practically hear the indignation in his voice. “You do not know what I was going to say.”

 

She smirked to herself and smoothed out a portion of the rumpled covers. “I am fairly certain it was either going to be an apology for the mess or another insistence that I do not have to stay. Both of which are pointless to say because there is no need for you to apologize and I have made my decision to stay.”

 

She took his silence as confirmation and her smile widened as she continued to smooth out her side.

 

She heard him start to move back towards her and soon he was standing behind her.

 

He was still and silent but she could feel the warmth of his body against her back and she held her breath in anticipation of his next move.

 

She jumped as he suddenly, gently rested his hand on her hip and then almost immediately withdrew it.

 

She leaned back so her back finally touched his chest and reached for his hand to bring it back to her hip and hold it there.

 

He held it there for a moment and then both his arms slipped around her middle, pulling her tighter against him.

 

She smiled as the warmth and comfort of his snug embrace enveloped her.

 

He pressed a soft nuzzling kiss to the side of her face and then his low voice was at her ear. “Thank you.”

 

Her smile widened and she lifted her hand up to gently cradle the back of his head as she twisted her body to press a soft, loving kiss to his jaw.

 

Belle almost did not want to leave the comfort of his arms but as the seconds drew on her exhaustion swept over her. She could tell by his deep, even breathing and his gentle hold that Adam was also struggling to stay awake.

 

She turned in his arms to face him effectively releasing her from his hold and he straightened up, his hands once again falling to her hips.

 

She looked up into tired eyes with a lazy smile and they held each other's gaze for a few moments and then she wordlessly  slipped out of his arms and slowly made her way to the other side of the bed.

 

Somewhere deep inside her there was a small little niggling reminder she was about to get into bed with the man she loved but she was far too tired to care.

 

She was far more looking forward to getting a peaceful nights rest and she hoped with Adam's presence it would be accomplished. For not only her but for him as well.

 

She slipped under the covers and adjusted her pillow and relaxed against the soft mattress with a sigh and a smile as she closed her eyes.

 

A few long seconds passed before she realized the bed was still empty beside her and she cracked her eyes open. She turned her head to find Adam still standing by the edge of the bed.

 

She rolled her eyes and sat up and offered out her hand. “Adam…”

 

Her voice startled him into motion and he lowered himself onto the bed. He sat still for a moment, staring at her hand and then he smiled and relaxed as he reached for her hand.

 

Their hands met and she gave him a gentle tug and he fell with a small grunt onto his side to face her.

 

She smiled as she became face to face with wide blue eyes and she shifted herself even closer to him.

 

He slid their hands over to him and he brushed his lips softly over her knuckles and she was flooded with warmth at the small but intimate gesture.

 

As their hands settled in the space between them, they kept their eyes on each other but soon it seemed Adam was visibly struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

“Close your eyes.” She whispered and then squeezed his hand as she noticed a hint of fear creeping back into his eyes. “I shall be right here, I am not leaving you.”

 

The corners of his mouth twitched up and he held her gaze for another few seconds before finally closing his eyes. His brow furrowed and his face tightened so she inched even closer and brought their joined hands to rest against her chest.

 

His eyes blinked open to meet hers and she gave him a small, reassuring smile. His features relaxed and he whispered her name and then his eyes closed once more.

 

She watched him, fighting her own exhaustion, but she needed to be sure he was able to fall asleep. He seemed to be visibly fighting with something internal and with a heavy heart she knew she could do nothing else for him. She rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand and after a few minutes he seemed to finally relax. He let out a small sigh, his features softening and then a few minutes later he was finally asleep.

 

She smiled, happy in the knowledge he was resting and then closed her eyes and soon succumbed to her own dreams.

 

* * *

 

   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how long this was and decided to split it into two parts.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is tormented by a nightmare of her own.

Adam stirred awake hours later. He was first aware of the slight pounding in his head and the burning behind his eyes from lack of sleep.

 

He groaned and shoved his head further into his pillow, cursing whatever had roused him yet again from getting a peaceful night’s rest.

 

Then he froze, his heart lurching and his eyes shot open, now instantly more alert as he became aware of the presence beside him and the quiet whimpering that accompanied it.

 

His defensive instincts flared to life inside of him and he tensed his back before slowly turning to look over his shoulder.

 

The first thing he saw was a head of brown hair, a human body curled in on itself.

 

He flipped around onto his other side, eyeing the other occupant of his bed warily.

 

Then her voice reached his ears.

 

“No.” Her small, quiet voice whimpered and his heart leapt.

 

Belle.

 

His breath caught in his chest as he realized their close proximity.

 

Then her head tilted upward, revealing her face, beautiful and pale in the moonlight but covered in tears.

 

He shot up in alarm, propping himself up on his elbow, his eyes widening.

 

He suddenly remembered what she was doing in his room, in his bed so late at night and his stomach clenched tightly.

 

He instinctively reached out for her but hesitated, his hand hovering in the air between them. He longed to gather her in his arms, hold her until all her pain faded, but part of him wondered if he was the source of her distress.

 

He had trashed his room just hours ago in a fit of rage brought on by his dreams and though he could not remember having another dream, he feared what he might have done to Belle.

 

“No.” Belle whimpered again and her hand twitched. Her face twisted up, a few more fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. “Please...don’t leave me…”

 

Suddenly all his doubts were gone and he quickly but gently rested his hand on her shoulder and he squeezed, trying to ease her awake. “Belle…”

 

She let out another few helpless whimpers, her body trembling under his touch. Then her breath caught in a gasp and she stilled and her eyes blinked open.

 

She slowly glanced around and then her eyes landed on him. She gasped again, her eyes widening as she shot up.

 

He immediately dropped his hand from her shoulder and slowly sat up. She cautiously watched his every move, her chest rising and falling sharply with her short, quick breaths.

 

His heart dropped at the look of uncertainty in her eyes. He attempted to soften his features as he tried to reassure her, “Belle it's me...it's Adam…”

 

Her head tilted, her eyes locking onto his and just like the night of his transformation a look of realization passed over her eyes.

 

She slowly reached out her hand and then pressed it softly to his cheek.

 

Her gentle touch sent a flood of warmth through him - the feeling of her bare skin against his was something he wasn't sure he would ever get used to.

 

Her thumb brushed a slow caress back and forth as she silently searched his eyes and he wondered what she was searching for. He could feel himself as an open book, the depth of his emotions for her on clear display in his eyes.

 

Her lips twitched but instead of being blessed with her beautiful smile of relief, her brown eyes pooled with fresh tears and her lips trembled.

 

“Adam.” Her voice broke on his name and his heart broke at the sound.

 

Before he knew what was happening, Belle moved her hand to his chest, kept her hand over his heart for a long few seconds and then a soft sob broke past her lips and she gathered the material of his shirt in her hand tightly and brought herself in towards him, burying her face in his chest.

 

He froze, unsure of how to react at first. All he could process that Belle’s small, warm body was pressed against him.

 

It was not long before the sounds of her sobs reached his ears and he felt her tears start to soak through his shirt and he reacted quickly, gathering her in his arms.

 

As his arms surrounded her and held her tightly, her other hand moved up to also grip tightly to his shirt and she shifted even closer, moving her head to the crook of his neck.

 

Her breath was ragged and warm against his skin and it wasn't long before he felt the wetness of her tears.

 

His heart clenched almost painfully at the sounds coming from her. He wasn't sure what to do, how to comfort her, how to ease her pain. It was evident she had some sort of horrific nightmare and in the time he had known Belle he hadn't known her to be so over emotional. She was passionate, about near everything she did which was why he loved her, but whatever she had seen in her dreams must have terrified her to react in this way.

 

He simply held her, resting his head against hers as he murmured nonsense phrases of comfort against her ear, hoping if nothing else at least his voice would help.

 

It was a combination of his own exhaustion and having Belle in his arms that kept him from realizing for a few moments that her sobs had turned to words and it took even longer to realize what they were.

 

“I'm sorry.” She whimpered over and over again against his skin. “It's all my fault, I'm so sorry.”

 

His brow pressed together, his hand moving to her hair and he started to lightly comb his fingers through it.

 

“What is?” He asked calmly and pressed a soft, tender kiss to the side of her head. “Belle, what is troubling you so?”

 

She let out another few quiet sobs before she finally pulled away. She kept a tight grip on his shirt, keeping her eyes focused on the center of his chest as she took a few shuddering breaths in attempt to calm herself.

 

Then she slowly released her grip and her hands fell to her lap. She slowly looked up at him, her eyes still glistening with tears and filled with guilt.

 

He frowned and lifted his hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb, silently encouraging her to speak.

 

She swallowed thickly and took another deep breath before she spoke quietly. “They had my father. I couldn't…”

 

His face softened as he realized and he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “It was only a dream, Belle. Your father is safe is Villeneuve.”

 

She shook her head sharply and turned her face away from him. He withdrew his hand, trying not to let that action sting.

 

“No.” She protested weakly. “It wasn't just a dream, Adam.” She closed her eyes tightly and took another deep breath.

 

She remained silent and he remained patient and after a few moments he reached quietly for her hands.

 

He took both her hands between his and when she didn't pull away let them rest between them and gave a gentle squeeze to reassure her.

 

Finally she opened her eyes and turned back to look at him and his heart sank at the deep sadness in her eyes.

 

“That night you let me go…” She started weakly and his frown deepened. “He was in trouble.”

 

He nodded once. “I remember. It was the reason I let you go.”

 

She paused for a moment and blinked away fresh tears. “They were going to throw him in the asylum, did you know that?”

 

His eyes widened and he felt his chest tighten and a chill rolled down his spine. He knew of the asylum and what a horrible place it could be. Before the curse he vaguely remembered villagers coming to beg audience with him, or even earlier, his father to release a wrongfully imprisoned family member. Much like his father he paid them no heed and even threatened to lock a few of them up himself if they did not leave his presence.

 

His stomach churned at the thought of all the innocent people he had condemned and made a quick mental note to work to make it right.

 

He hated the thought of Belle’s good-natured father in such a place, especially because there was no reason for him to be there.

 

“Whatever for?” He demanded, allowing a small sliver of his rage to seep into his voice.

 

Belle blinked at him blearily.

 

Her jaw clenched and a quiet anger passed over her own features. “It was Gaston’s arrangement in order to get me to marry him. My father’s freedom for my hand in marriage.” She scoffed in disgust.

 

Adam felt outrage start to bubble up inside him but he quickly bit down a comment, another flood of shame soon washing over him at the thought that he hadn’t been much better, trading her father’s life for hers and condemning her to a life sentence.

 

“How could he hope to get away with that?” He eventually said, his voice tense. “Your father is innocent and by no means belongs in an asylum.”

 

Her face softened at his words but then just as quickly the deep sadness returned to her eyes.

 

She bit down on her bottom lip and turned her gaze down, her hands twitching from within his.

 

“He told them about you.” She said quietly and his heart dropped. She let out a slow breath and then looked back up at him, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. “They all thought he was crazy because…” Her voice broke and she paused for a moment to take another sharp breath. “...because he told them about the beast in the castle.”

 

She blinked hard a few times and a couple tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned her gaze up. “Anyone would think he was mad but he just wanted to rescue me.” A small sob escaped her lips and she broke one hand free of his grasp to cover her mouth. Her eyes closed and a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. She shook her head slowly and then finally lowered her hand, releasing a breath. “I had to...I had to prove he wasn’t crazy.” Her eyes fluttered opened and she let out another sob as she met his eyes. “I’m so sorry…”

 

His brow furrowed and his heart ached at the utter despair written on her beautiful features. He once again brought his hand to her face, gently wiping away her tears. “What have you to apologize for?”

 

Her lips trembled and she turned her eyes away.

 

He let out a quiet sigh, swallowing past the sudden thickness in his throat. “It is I who should be apologizing to you…”

 

Her head quickly whipped back towards him, her eyes wide.

 

“I was the beast in the castle, if I had not held you prisoner, he would not have been forced into that situation…”

 

“No, Adam, no!” She cried and his brow lifted at the force in her voice followed quickly by a harsh sob.

 

“Belle…”

 

“I used the mirror!” Her voice seemed to echo in the dark, quiet room and they both froze. A tense silence fell upon them, the only sound being the quiet howling of the wind as it beat against the walls of the castle.

 

His brow twitched and he looked into her eyes, deep with pain.

 

“I used it.” She repeated quietly. “I'm sorry I...I had to. I didn't see any other way…” Her voice broke and she turned her head away, blinking away tears. “They didn't believe him, they didn't even believe me when I told them that he was telling the truth.” She closed her eyes and dropped her head, visibly wincing. “I used the mirror to prove you were real and Gaston...when he saw you, when they all saw you they just became so... afraid, so angry. I...I tried to tell them what you were really like, that you wouldn't have harmed anyone but they wouldn't listen.”

 

“Hello Beast...I’m Gaston. Belle sent me.”

 

The hunter’s words had sliced through him like ice as he sat on the top of that tower. He had allowed himself to doubt as he wallowed in grief at her loss and after all how could he ever have expected Belle to care for a creature such as he?

 

All doubts had faded, replaced with hope as he heard Belle’s cry for him and spotted her through the darkness, glowing in white and waiting for him, fear and concern for him etched on her beautiful features. She had come back.

 

“ Gaston accused me of being influenced by some kind of dark magic and locked me up with my father.”

 

Adam's body tensed. “He locked you up?” He growled, trying to ignore the niggling thought at the back of his mind reminding him he had also once locked her up.

 

His rational mind reminded him that Belle was a stranger at the time, and though that did not excuse his actions, Gaston claimed to love Belle and the thought of treating her in that way made his skin crawl.

 

She slowly glanced up at him and he so badly wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go.

 

“I escaped.” She said feebly. “But Gaston had already gathered the mob. He had the mirror he knew exactly how and where to find you and he led all of them, all of them ready to kill you.” Her face scrunched up in rage and despair. “He wanted your head on his wall, he told me so himself.” She hissed.

 

His stomach clenched and churned and he fought back the feeling. He had figured as much that would be the outcome if Gaston had succeeded. Before Belle returned he had almost convinced himself that would be a better fate than living out the rest of his life miserable and alone as a mindless beast.

 

“He was going to kill you.” She continued but her voice had softened. “He did kill you...and it's all my fault. Adam, I'm so sorry…” She broke off with a quiet sob and covered her mouth with her hand.

 

He frowned deeply and moved his hands to gently grip her arms. “Belle, listen to me...It's not your fault.” He insisted.

 

She shook her head sharply. “If I hadn't shown them the mirror they never would have known where to find you.”

 

“And your father would have been locked in the asylum and you wouldn't have come back when you did and the fate of the curse would have taken all of our lives. You do realize that? That night was our last night. While Gaston’s attack and being shot was not pleasant by any means...it did not matter to me in the least once I saw you had returned. I would have suffered a hundred bullets to be able to see you again.”

 

Belle choked out a sob and dropped her head. He moved to gently cradle her face in his hands and tilted her head up so their eyes met.

 

“Belle, I mean every word. I do not blame you for what happened that night, how could I when you came back and saved my life?”

 

She let out a slow breath. “I wouldn't have been able to live with myself had something happened to you.”

 

It was the fear in her eyes that made him realize. “Is that what you dreamt? That the spell was not broken and I was not healed?”

 

Her eyes watered and she nodded silently.

 

He whispered her name and brushed away the tears from the corners of her eyes with his thumbs. “It was only a dream. I'm right here, I'm alive. We're together now and everything will be fine.”

 

He echoed her words from that night and he was pleased to see it had his intended effect. A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she lifted a hand to cover his as she leaned into his palm.

 

“Belle, please do not torture yourself over this. It was Gaston's hateful actions that led to my near demise, not yours. It was your act of love that saved me and that is the only thing that matters to me.”

 

She sniffled quietly and his thumb swiped away the tears that still clung to her eye.

 

“Alright?” He prompted quietly with a small smile and she gave him a small watery smile in return.

 

“Alright.” She whispered. Then she let out a small sigh and closed her eyes for a moment as she leaned into his palm.

 

“I apologize for waking you.” She said quietly and reopened her eyes, looking at him sheepishly.

 

He shook his head. “Nonsense. You were there for me when I needed comfort earlier it is no trouble to be there for you.”

 

She lifted her shoulders. “You needed the rest…”

 

“As did you. I certainly would not have been able to sleep restfully knowing you were in distress.”

 

Her lips twitched up sadly and she asked, her voice quiet, “We both were a bit tortured tonight, weren't we?”

 

He hummed in agreement. “Yes I would say we were.” For the briefest of moments he let his mind wander to his own nightmare and felt a twisting in his gut. He quickly pushed those dark thoughts aside as he returned his attention to the beauty in front of him, reminding himself of her words and her love.

 

“I think...after all we have been through we may continue to be so for quite some time.” He said with a small sigh and Belle frowned but nodded.

 

He forced a small smile to his lips and brushed his thumb across her cheek. “But we will have one another to guide us through to the light.”

 

He felt her smile against his hand. 

 

“Always.” She promised quietly. “Together, always.”

 

They shared a small, loving smile through the darkness and he once more leaned down to touch his forehead to hers.

 

Her hand lifted to the side of his head and he let out a quiet sigh as her fingers lightly combed through his hair until her hand finally came to rest on his shoulder.

 

“Adam…” she whispered and he pulled away, his brow furrowing at the almost pleading tone to her voice.

 

Their closeness allowed him to see her almost clearly in the dark.

 

Her voice was quiet as she asked, “Would you kiss me?”

 

His heart rate immediately took off and he certainly did not have to be asked twice. He tilted her head up towards him and then lowered his lips down onto hers.

 

He had been aching to kiss her all night since she first pulled him out of his nightmare but fought back the desire. When Belle asked him, looking up at him with those beautiful, brown eyes he could no longer resist.

 

His hand slid into her hair, cupping the back of her head and they both lifted to their knees to bring themselves closer to one another. Belle slid her hands onto his chest and due to their mutual exhaustion kept the kiss sweet and gentle.

 

Then to his surprise, Belle gathered the material of his shirt in her hands and guided them to lay down on the bed.

 

The contact of their lips only faltered for a few moments as they shifted around each other to find a comfortable position.

 

Belle lay on her back with Adam on his side laying almost on top of her but keeping his weight off of her by stretching his arm across her and pressing it to the bed to support himself.

 

His heart was racing as he realized what position he had trapped her in. He could feel his desire for her swelling up inside of him at the feel of her small, warm body under him, her hands burning against the bare skin of his neck, and the gentle, sweet motion of her soft lips against his. He fiercely forced it back, far too exhausted to even attempt to act on it and not wanting to force Belle into anything regardless.

 

Finally the kissing ended with a few sweet nuzzled of his nose against hers which earned him a few sleepy giggles from her.

 

Then as his exhaustion swept over him and he struggled to keep his own weight up he fell gently to the bed beside her.

 

Belle turned her head to smile at him, blinking sleepily and his heart leapt, thinking it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen and he was so incredibly blessed that she was there with him allowing him to see it. 

 

He reached over to brush a few strands of hair away from her eyes and she hummed in contentment, closing her eyes as his fingers brushes across her forehead.

 

Then she started to shift around on the bed, inching closer to him and then rolling onto her side so her back was pressed to his chest.

 

His breath caught as her body made contact with his. He held it as she continued to wiggle against him trying to find the most comfortable spot and then finally she settled down. He let out a slow breath through his nose as he stared at the back of her head, his heart pounding.

 

He held his arm at his side, hesitating to touch her but the temptation grew too strong and he slowly folded his arm over her thin frame. She hummed and leaned back further against him and that was all the encouragement he needed to tighten his grip and hold her to him.

 

He buried his face in her hair, his lips twitching in a smile and closed his eyes, reveling at the simple, pure joy of holding her so close.

 

“This is very dangerous.” His voice was low and muffled against her shoulder.

 

“Hm?” She tilted her head towards him with a smile, her hands sliding over his arm to secure it around her. “How so?”

 

He let out a breath and rested his cheek against her shoulder and tightened his hold around her. “I fear I may never be able to sleep without you in my arms again.”

 

She hummed quietly and he felt the vibrations against his chest. “Whoever said you have to?”

 

He grunted softly. “Tradition.” He said gruffly with a sigh. “Custom...society.”

 

“Well…” She breathed. “I have never followed the customs of society and society always rejected me, I think it is only fair I reject society.”

 

He chuckled low, smiling against her shoulder. There was no describing the absolute adoration he felt for this woman.

 

“I am a prince…” He mumbled, stifling a yawn. “I cannot afford to reject society...as much as I may want to.”

 

And oh how he wanted to, he thought as Belle once again shifted in his arms.

 

“You are a prince.” She said quietly, fighting past a yawn of her own and then she sighed sleepily. “You can make your own rules.”

 

He smirked. “I’m afraid that is not how it works.”

 

“Well perhaps it should…” her words trailed off as she started to drift off and he was finding it difficult to stay awake himself but also did not want to fall asleep and miss a moment of this.

 

He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder and then lifted his head a fraction. “Just for tonight…” He murmured near her ear and was pleased as she tensed delightfully in his arms and a tired smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “There are no rules...”

 

“Perfect.” She mumbled and tightened her grip around his arm and snuggled further against him.

 

He let out a blissful sigh and rested his head down on the pillow and curled his body against hers, bringing them as close together as possible.

 

He held onto consciousness as long as possible, trying to savor every moment. It only took a few minutes before they both fell asleep wrapped in the safety and comfort of each other’s arms, the torment of their minds fully set at ease.


End file.
